Dragonite vs Sylveon
by OneHardNutCase
Summary: or Why Type Advantage Means Little in the Grand Scheme of Things. Thank you Internet. :) Could be a fetish of mine.


**One Internet browsing + flame war memories = this story**. **Taking on a challenge to make stories out of certain pictures. I reserve the right to make a few modifications here and there.**

* * *

Each side had only one pokémon left. Both trainers gave each other a fierce glare as they enlarged their last poké ball. The trainer in the green box had broken out into a light sweat caused by the last battle. She wiped her head and adjusted her headband as she glanced at the battlefield.

"Nearly all the rocks are pebbles now," she observed, "which means no more hiding places. Brent, with all his self-righteousness, would have to have a nimble pokémon on his team at this point." The trainer glanced at her poké ball and smirked. "Even if he does, my dragonite will make quick work of it."

"Hey, Linda, what are you so happy about?" Brent asked her, stomping his feet in protest. "You're about to lose big time, you shouldn't be smiling!"

"Well, if you must know," she replied with a snicker, "then I'll show you. Go, Delto!" She threw her poké ball into the air. Out came a white light that descended onto the battlefield, taking the form of her pokémon. When it cleared, a dragonite with normal coloring stood in its place. She snorted as she awaited her foe. Linda caught the poké ball and glanced at Brent.

The opposing trainer, however, did not look unsettled, much to Linda's confusion. Instead, he snickered. "Oh, that's your ace in the hole? I can beat that easily. Go, Nase!" He threw his own poké ball, and out erupted the same white light onto the battlefield. A sylveon stood in its place, glaring at the two, and a collective silence fell upon the spectators.

In an instant, the trainer gasped in surprise. Her confidence took a huge drop, and her foe picked up on it. "Scared? You should be. One look at you tells me your dragonite only knows Dragon-type moves." He laughed as she grit her teeth and scowled. "You should just give up now and save yourself the embarrassment later. Hey ref, wave that red fla-"

"I'm not through yet!" Now it was his turn to be shocked. "Type advantage isn't everything!" Linda gazed at him, determined to continue the battle. She had spoken in the heat of the moment and was now unsure about what to do except follow through with her bold claim.

"Heh, suit yourself, fool. Nase, use Attract!" The sylveon's glare softened and it winked at the dragonite. In seconds, transparent hearts surrounded the dragon, each of them emitting a pink light that eventually shot into her. When the hearts faded, her eyes were covered with two pink hearts, and she stumbled in her stance, drooling a little.

"Oh no! Delto, you've gotta focus! Try Dragon Rage!" Delto opened her drooling mouth and let loose a blue and yellow flame toward Nase. He made no attempt at dodging it; it would have been pointless anyway thanks to the Fairy typing. The attack simply passed through him and created a small pit behind him, much to Linda's dismay.

"Of course that wouldn't work. You know that already. Show them that typing is everything with Draining Kiss!" Nase opened its mouth, letting out an ethereal wisp that flew towards his target's mouth. The super-effective move was potent enough to force Delto to her knees.

"Delto, use Dragon Rush, quick!" At her trainer's furiously shouted command, the dragon lashed out at all directions, scattering debris everywhere and ending the health-draining move. Among the debris scattered was a rather large rock that hit her on the horn, rattling her body and causing her eyes to return to normal. Some of the dirt landed on the sylveon, who gasped and quickly began to tend to his marred fur. "Delto, are you all right? Delto...?" In response, the Dragon pokémon shook her head and stood up. She snorted, expanded her wings and took flight, ascending several meters above the battlefield.

"Hey, where's your dragonite going?" Brent wondered. "Too chicken to finish what you started? Ha!"

"H-hey, shut up, you!" Linda yelled. "You should be more respectful, you know!" She knew her friend wasn't fleeing the scene- she had too much pride on the line to run away unless it had to be done- but she had no idea what was going on. To her dragonite, she yelled, "Whatever it is you have in mind, go for it! I'm rooting for you!" Suddenly, the pokémon descended sharply, heading for her foe.

"Trying to use Fly, huh? Nase, shoot her down with a Moonblast!" Nase quickly charged the attack and fired it, but before they could collide, she ascended sharply, and the sylveon was knocked off his feet by the wind.

"Wh-what is she planning anyway?" Linda wondered to herself. Delto hovered just three meters above her opponent, who was struggling to lift itself up. Then, without warning, she stopped flapping her wings. "Body Slam? I never knew she had that move," she commented, amazed and relieved this battle was no longer one-sided. She was also confused by Delto's version of the move; her legs were moved to her front and her tail was lifted as she fell onto him.

"Nase, get out of there!" The sylveon looked up, confused as to why it was getting darker, only to have his world go black. A higher volume of dirt was kicked up from the point of impact, and everyone had to cover their mouths. The entire battlefield rumbled slightly, startling everyone. "NO! Nase, answer me!"

"What was that?" Linda had no idea of what to make of the situation. Delto was a proud dragonite who would not stand for any attacks on her ego; she figured this was probably her way of getting revenge. The dust eventually settled and she glanced at the scene. Linda very nearly burst into laughter at her discovery while a look of horror crossed her rival's face.

In the middle of the battlefield was her dragonite, who was now resting comfortably on Brent's twitching sylveon. Delto sat on his head and upper body, legs spread apart to hide most of his body from prying eyes. Her arms were crossed and she was smiling triumphantly at the now swirly-eyed Nase. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he appeared happy, though it was a side effect of being knocked out. For good measure, the dragonite shifted every few seconds, as if trying to either pin him further or become more comfortable. Large cracks dotted the point of impact.

"...Well, uh...hmm..." Even the referee himself had no idea what to make of this situation. He wondered briefly if that was a legal move before noticing the sylveon's knocked-out expression. He raised the green flag, declaring Linda the winner. The spectators erupted into a mix of celebration and laughter at Brent's expense.

"Y-y-you cheated!" he screamed. "My poor Nase!" His voice, however, was drowned out by the cheers and jeers around him. Sufficiently incensed, he returned Nase and ran out of the stadium.

Linda, on the other hand, was thrilled, as winners often are. She climbed off her podium and ran over to the smirking dragonite. "That was quite the...unique...way to win, but I'm glad I could count on you in a pinch!" She glanced at her dragonite's rear, which had taken on a deeper orange color. "How's about that massage I promised you earlier?" Her partner nodded.


End file.
